New life to old life
by Rapper the red macaw
Summary: When Blu's paranoid fears about the jungle finally get the best of him, he runs away to go and live with Linda again just like his old life. Now it's up to Jewel and her friends to talk Blu back into moving back to the jungle to show him the jungle is not bad at all.
1. Paranoid Blu

**New life to old life.**

**Written by: Rapper the red macaw.**

**Hey everyone. I decided to make another story, and I'm determined to make a good one this time. Hope you all enjoy it. **

* * *

It couldn't be a better day through the entire city of the beautiful city known as Rio de Janeiro. The sun was shining at a perfect temperature, everyone was happy. Apart from the city of Rio was the local amazon, home to various animals such as snakes, birds, frogs, and most importantly, the last blue macaws in the entire world.

Two lovebirds named Blu and Jewel, along with their three children; three adolescent chicks. A boy named Tiago, who looked just like his father. A beautiful girl who looked just like her mother named Jasmine, and another girl, who is really puffy named Savannah. **(A/N: I know the boy name is different in Rio 2. I just didn't like that name very much.)**

One quiet morning, the family were outside, enjoying a nice quiet morning together. Tiago, Savannah, and Jasmine were playing together, Jewel was sitting by the end of her tree hollow watching them. As for Blu however, he could not stop worrying. He was petrified of the Jungle.

Blu's scared expression caught the attention of his mate, who merely looked at him all curious-like. "Blu, you're not worrying again, are you?"

Blu stuttered in response, trying to get his words out of his beak the best he could. "Ummm, I um. Well, you see."

Jewel giggled in response, finding Blu's scaredness to be cute and funny. Jewel leaned her head over to him and planted a peck on the side of his beak-since birds don't have cheeks. "Blu, are you worrying your little nerdy butt about the jungle again?"

Blu nodded in response while looking around the area where his children were playing, praying nothing would happen to them. "Yes Jewel, I am worrying. What is a snake is watching the kids? What if Nigel gets them? What if-"

Jewel smiled and placed her wing on top of her mates beak to stop him from yapping any further. Jewel placed her free wing around him and moved her face closer to him until their beaks were suddenly locked into each other's, and they were now kissing.

Jewel closed her eyes and continued the kiss to keep Blu from panicking any further. Blu had been completely caught off guard, not expecting Jewel to suddenly kiss him.

He looked at Jewel with both his eyes while trying to pull away. He gave up trying and thought to himself in his mind. _"Man, how long does this kiss have to last? This...Is...Getting...Mmmm, Mmmmm."_

Blu closed his eyes and returned the kiss to Jewel.

After a short while, the kiss was finally over. Jewel smiled as she saw her mate had both his wings around her while smiling. Jewel looked at Blu and thought to herself while still smiling of course. _"Finally. I guess the kiss must have kept from..."_

Before she knew it, Blu has already began overreacting about the Jungle again, talking words that didn't even make sense at this very moment.

Jewel sighed and gave up trying to keep Blu from yapping any further. She covered her eyes up with her wings and tried to block out the sound of Blu complaining about the silliest little things.

* * *

As the day slowly went by, it was time for dinner for the Spix Macaws. Every night they would have different types of foods to eat: mangoes, bananas, apples, grapes, star fruits, strawberries.

And after they had finished their dinner, Blu would always keep close eyes on his children as they slept. However, it would be time for him to sleep soon too. Blu moved both his wings around Jewel like a blanket and laid himself and her down on his side.

Jewel made herself comfortable, and was ready for a good nights' sleep. Blu, on the other hand, was still awake. He watched over Jewel and his children while they slept peacefully.

Blu then lifted his wing up and smacked himself in the face while he talked to himself in his thoughts. "Uggggh, I'm so pathetic. I gotta calm down. Nothing's going to happen, is it? Nigel's gone, me and Jewel have each other, and I have my lucky fork just in case."

Blu looked over at the other side of the hollow where he had a small bird-sized-backpack he had brought with various things in them such as maps, his lucky fork, a little torch.

"Let's just get back to sleep now." Blu fallen back down in the nest and hoped he could get a good-night's sleep.

* * *

The next morning

Jewel had woken up in the nest she and her family shared together and saw Tiago, Savannah, and Jasmine still sleeping like little angels. But for some funny reason, Blu was not there.

Jewel leaned up and then noticed a small note attached to the hollow wall. Jewel looked all curious and read the small note on the hollow wall, which read a small content left by Blu, and it didn't seem good.

"Oh, no." Jewel sighed, reading the small note which was not good news indeed. ""Dear Jewel and kids, I can't live in this jungle anymore. It's too dangerous, so from now on I'm going to live with Linda and Tulio. You're welcome to join me, hehehe. From your loving mate, Blu"."

Jewel sighed while she stretched out her wings from her sides, preparing to fly somewhere.

Not too long later, the offspring were awake, and they noticed their mother was about to go somewhere.

Tiago was the one to ask the question of where Jewel was going. "Mama, where are you going?"

"To go and drag your father's butt back here and talk some sense into him." Jewel answered while she beckoned for her children to follow her. "Come on."

* * *

**Chapter 1 is complete. Stay tuned for chapter 2, everyone.**


	2. Plan A

**New life to old life.**

**Written by: Rapper the red macaw.**

**Guest star: Chloe the Blonde Macaw**

* * *

A short while late, Jewel, Tiago, Savannah, and Jasmine finally made it to the new Blue Macaw Bookstore where Blu had moved back to. Inside the bookstore, Blu was laying in his cage, fiddling around with his old bell.

Jewel and her kids were trying to talk Blu back into coming home.

"Come on, Blu. You're over reacting!" Jewel said, trying to open the cage door with her talons but Blu was so fearful, he placed a padlock on his cage from the inside and was refusing to come out. "The jungle is not a bad place! Its great."

"Jewel, kids, for the last time, I am never going back to the jungle." Blu said for the final time, placing his wings through the cage bars and hugging them. "This cage is my home now."

"But what about us, Papa?" Tiago inquired, trying to use a famous puppy dog look to convince his papa to change his mind. "We need you."

"Blu, you can't just abandon us." Jewel sternly said, getting a little angry about Blu's pathetic fears. "We're your family, Blu. I'm your wife, these are your children, and you are my mate. Now if you love us, you will stay with us. Okay...Okay? Blu?"

Jewel then noticed Blu had no been listening to one word he was saying. He was listening to his Ipod and the sound through his earphones were blocking out the sound of every word Jewel was saying.

"Argh!" Jewel got frustrated and beckoned for her kids to follow her.

They all flew outside of the bookstore and over to the roof of the bookstore.

Tiago was the first to ask his mother what was going to happen in this situation. "Mama, what are we gonna do about Papa?"

"I don't know, honey." Jewel replied, sitting down on the roof and placed a wing under her chin to think.

"I got an idea!" Jasmine squealed, happy that she might just have the perfect idea to get Blu out. "What don't we break into his cage, tie him up, and then we can force him to stay in the jungle."

"Jasmine, that's silly." Jewel said, but since they had no other ideas, this might be the only way. "We'll come back to that idea later."

* * *

Later that day, Jewel, Tiago, Savannah, Jasmine all had a meeting in the Samba Club with Nico, Pedro, and Rafael. They were all discussing ideas on how to get Blu back into the jungle.

"I say we just tie him up and drag him back!" Nico suggested, having the same idea as Jasmine.

"Nico, we'll call that: Plan B." Jewel sighed while she tried to continue thinking of ideas on how to get Blu out of that cage and back into the jungle. "Well, he may not like the jungle, but I know one thing he cannot resist."

"And what would that be?" the duo Nico and Pedro asked.

Jewel beckoned for everyone to come close together and began to whisper her excellent plan to get Blu out of his cage.

* * *

Back at the bookstore, Blu was still locked in his cage, fiddling around with his various things and toys. While he was messing around in his cage, Jewel, Nico and Pedro were ready to do their part.

Jewel flew down near Blu's cage, and she was looking even more beautiful than ever! She caught the attention of Blu and began doing a little dance while batting her eyelashes and putting on a pretty face.

Nico and Pedro took it on their cue to sing.

_**There's something 'bout the way you look tonight, **_  
**_There's something 'bout the way that I can't take my eyes off you. _**  
**_There's something 'bout the way your lips invite, _**

"Jewel, you look..." Blu was on the verge of drooling. "Amazing."

"Like what you see, lovehawk?" Jewel giggled, spinning around a couple of times to amaze Blu even more.

**_Maybe it's the way that I get nervous when your around. _**  
**_And I want you to be mine_**  
**_and if you need a reason why,_**

Jewel danced a little more and got right next to the outside of Blu's cage and resting her wings on the cage bars.

"Jewel, you look amazing." Blu complemented, walking towards the cage bars from the inside of his cage.

**_It's in the way that you move me, and the way that you tease me, _**  
**_The way that I want you tonight, _**  
**_It's in the way that you hold me, and the way that you know me, _**  
**_When I can't find the right words to say, _**  
**_You feel it in the way, you feel it in the way._**

"Tell you what, Blu..." Jewel smiled, moving her wing through the cage bar and placing it onto Blu's wing. "Open this cage door, and we can have a little kiss."

**_There's something 'bout how you stay on my mind, _**  
**_There's something 'bout the way that I whisper your name when I'm asleep Oh girl_**  
**_Maybe it's the look you get in your eyes. _**

"Jewel, that is very tempting..."

**_Maybe it's the way that makes me feel to see you smile. _**  
**_And the reasons they may change _**  
**_But what I'm feeling stays the same._**

"Hahaha!" He laughed, quickly jumping back in his cage, knowing Jewel's plan the entire time. "Nice try, Jewel!"

Nico and Pedro stopped singing their song and were in shock that Jewel's plan did not work. They watch Jewel angrily kick something away, frustrated that her plan to win Blu over did not work. I guess it's time for another idea.

* * *

**Well, that didn't go to plan did it? Any of you authors think Jasmine's idea is good? Or, if you want you're welcome to submit your own ideas to get Blu back into the Jungle.**


	3. Plan A-2

**New life to old life.**

**Written by: Rapper the red macaw.**

**Guest star: Chloe the Blonde Macaw**

**Hey, everyone, before we begin, I just thought I would let you know that I have changed the names of the kids, because it's been confirmed that the kids names are now Tiago, Bia, and Carla.**

**Also, you people are welcome to submit ideas on how to get Blu out of the cage. As long as they are not inappropriate. :D **

* * *

After Plan A did not work to try and get the paranoid blue macaw out of his cage, it was time for the next plan to get Blu out of the cage.

Jewel, the kids, Rafael, Nico and Pedro were all together in the samba club, trying to think of the next idea.

"Can we do Plan B now?" Jasmine and Nico inquired together.

"NO!" all the other birds replied together.

Jasmine and Nico sulked in response and cross their wings together.

Jewel turned back to all of the others, and announced to everyone else her next plan to try and get her mate back into the jungle, and that was Plan A-2. "Everyone, it's time for Plan A-2."

"What's plan A-2?" Rafael inquired, cocking his head to the side.

"Well..." Jewel smirked, rubbing her chin with a single wingtip. "It involves Eva to help us."

"My Eva?" Rafael quiered, his eyebrow raised up all curiously, and his wings folded together like arms. "What can she do to help?"

Jewel beckoned for everyone to come close, and began to whisper her next plan, and hopefully, this one would be the one to work.

* * *

In the bookstore, Blu was still in his cage, laying down on his back and playing with his favorite little bell. He continued to play with his bell, but then he was soon interrupted by a couple of birds.

It was the lovely and fiesty Jewel, the elderly Toucan's Rafael along with his mate Eva, the two samba birds Nico and Pedro, and along with Tiago, Bia, and Carla.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Jewel." Blu said, placing his wings behind the back of his head. "Come to try and get me out my cage?"

"Oh, no, not me, Blu." Jewel replied, beckoning for Eva to come up for Plan A-2 to be set in motion.

"Go ahead, Eva." Rafael said. "Sing!"

Eva cleared her throat and was about to sing, but was rudely interrupted by a canary, who had yelled out to her. "Wait!"

Jewel, Tiago, Bia, Carla, Nico and Pedro all put on some bird sized headphones to block out the sound from Eva's demonic singing.

Nico took of his bottle cap and gave Eva permission to continue.

The keel billed toucan cleared her throat for a second time, and began to sing her most famous song in an attempt to get Blu out of his cage.

**_Tall and tan and young and lovely_**

**_The girl from Ipanema goes walking now_**

**_When she passes each one she passes_**

**_Goes daboo-du-daa_**

**_When she walks, it's just like a samba_**

**_That swings so cool and sways so gentle_**

**_That when she passes, each one she passes_**

**_Goes daboo-du-daa_**

Blu covered his eardrums as hard as he could with both his wings-trying to block out to agonising pain of Eva's singing.

Jewel who could not really hear anything with those headphones on, walked her way over to Blu's cage with a smirk while placing a wing on her hip. "Is it painful, Blu? Just come out of the cage, and she stops."

**_Oh, how I watch her so sadly_**

**_How can I tell her I love her_**

**_Yes, I would give my heart gladly_**

**_But instead, when she walks to the sea,_**

**_She looks straight ahead, not at me_**

Blu picked his IPod and placed both of the earphones in his eardrums. He turned on a relaxing song and blocked out Eva's singing.

He chuckled while placing his wings behind the back of his head with his eyes closed. "Nice try Jewel."

Jewel got frustrated and through off her headphones before realizing Eva was still singing. She covered her ears while falling down to the floor.

**_Tall and tan and young and lovely_**

**_The girl from Ipanema goes walking_**

**_And when she passes, I go_**

**_The girl, the girl, the girl_**

**_From Ipanema, from Ipanema..._**

Jewel picked up her headphones and placed them back onto her head to block out the sound of Eva's singing.

She growled while watching Blu, who was humming to the song he was listening to on his IPod. ("Oh, this is not over yet). It's time for Plan A-C!"

* * *

**Shoutouts**

**Thanks to Ricardo the Black Hawk and Cobalt the Spix Macaw, who both had the same idea of Eva singing to Blu.**

**Ricardo the Black Hawk-Thanks for the idea, and for making the picture for my story. I wish you luck on Rio the Darkness 5 Alternative Darkness.**

**RIO2lover100-Unlucky, wasn't it? Let's hope the next plan will work.**

**chloemcg-It sounds like a great plan, but that one will have to wait until later. And quick question: is your OC Chloe a Blonde Macaw, or is she a different type of macaw? And thanks, but Ricardo the Black Hawk was the one who made the picture for me. **

**Xerion-Thanks. It is quite funny.**

**Cobalt the Spix Macaw-Yeah, Jewel's plan failed alright, didn't it? And thanks for the idea.**

**Arlene the Scarlet Macaw-Thanks, and Nico and Bia's plan will have to wait for now. Let's see what other ideas there is. And I will try to keep up the comedy. **

**Isaac the shapeshifter-Blu is paranoid alright, isn't he? Let's home someone can snap some sense into him soon.**

**Blu100-Jewel100: Sorry, but that idea will have to wait.**

**Loco Vampire: Plan B will have to wait.**

**Anyway, I will continue when possible. I am currently into a pilot school to learn about flying. So wish me luck.**


	4. Plan A-3, and a new ally

**New life to old life.**

**Written by: Rapper the red macaw.**

**Guest star: Chloe the Blonde Macaw**

**Hey, everyone, thanks for all the ideas on how to make Blu get out of the cage, and if possible, I will try to put them all in. Let's see how I can do.**

* * *

After Plan A-2 had failed in effort, the birds had left the bookstore, but flew up onto the roof of the bookstore to discuss their next plan.

"Plan B, now?" Bia requested.

"NO!" all the other birds (apart from Nico) replied in usion.

The birds were soon interrupted by a another bird; a blonde macaw, who landed down on the same rooftop as them. She introduced herself with a happy and kind tone. "Hiya, everyone! Please to meet you all. My friend Rapper told me you could use some help in getting someone out of a cage."

Jewel smiled in response with her eyes half opened as she offered her talon to the young macaw, who looked around the age of an adolescent (**A/N that means teenager in birds years**). "Please to meet you, Miss...?"

"Oh, my name is Chloe, and you must be Jewel!" Chloe introduced herself to the other birds while she shaked Jewel's talon with her own. "Rapper sent me to help you get your mate out of the cage, and I think I might just know the perfect way."

"You do?" Jewel inquired while she placed her wing near her hip. "And just what is this idea?"

The young macaw beckoned for the blue macaws, the toucan, the canary, and the cardinal to come closer to her, and when they were close, she began whispering her plan to the birds, and this could possible work.

* * *

When the birds had finished making their plan to try and make Blu come out of his cage once again, it was time for Plan A-3 to be put into action, and Jewel was determined to make this plan work no matter what.

Jewel, Rafael, Nico, Pedro, and Chloe had just finished making some hot chocolate for Blu and had got some cookies, and placed both items onto a small plate.

Jewel checked to see if Blu was looking or not, and luckily he was to busy listening to his IPod. She moved the hot chocolate onto the table next to his cage, and quickly joined the others in their hiding place (under a blanket on the couch nearby).

Blu listened to his music with his eyes closed, but his eyes widened and his tail feathers spiked up when a sweet smell of hot chocolate hit into his nostrils. He smiled and sighed in relaxton. "Oh, wow. That smells SOOO good."

Blu turned around in his cage where he saw a hot cup of steaming hot chocolate just sitting there with cookies beside it, and he had to admit-it looked really yummy, and he really wanted to get it.

He jumped up like a little puppy wanting a treat from a human. "Oh, boy, oh, boy, oh boy! Hot chocolate! My favorite. Linda must have left this here. Ooooh, it looks so yummy.

While the feathery blue macaw was on the verge of drooling to get that sweet taste of hot chocolate-his wife and friends were spying on him, waiting patiently for Blu to make his first move.

"What's the plan, Jewel?" Chloe inquired (whispering of course) to Jewel.

"We wait until Blu gets out of the cage, then we wait until he gets to the hot chocolate, and then-WAAM! We jump his clumsy butt and take him back to the jungle." Jewel explained to the young macaw.

The birds all gasped together when they heard a crunching noise followed by a slurp.

Jewel knew that Blu took the bait, and quickly flew up onto the table to capture him. She landed down on the table with the others who soon caught up, and she was about to get Blu, but gasped when she noticed that Blu had not got out of his cage at all.

Instead, using his brains, Blu had used some rope and a hook he had in his cage to grab the cup and drag the entire plate over to him. He grinned while he held the cup in his talon, and drunk it by placing his beak through the bars to drink it. "Thanks for the hot chocolate, Jewel. Very tasty."

Jewel got frustrated, and now she had just lost it complete. Jewel launched herself outside of the bookstore though a window, and screamed while flying away, and she was very angry. _"LISTEN TO ME, TYLER BLU GUNDERSON! You are getting out of that cage one way or another, and you are coming back to the jungle."_

* * *

**And, Plan A-3 was not successful at all. Blu really can be a smart bird, can't she? And we have another new character. Chloe the Blonde Macaw! (cheering for her). :)**

**And thanks to Cobalt the Spix Macaw for the idea of hot chocolate to lure blue out.**

**Ricardo the Black Hawk-Yep, it failed alright. And thanks for the idea. **

**RIO2lover100-very true, and that does sound like a good idea to me too.**

**Blu100-Jewel100-Thanks, and I guess it was a good plan.**

**Arlene the Scarlet Macaw-he's smart alright, isn't he? And Plan B will have to wait. :) And that sounds like a good idea too. And thanks for the support-I will try my best in pilot school.**

**Cobalt the Spix Macaw-Yep, it was funny, but like the other plan: it was a failure. And the heavily artillery idea will have to wait too. **

**Isaac the shapeshifter-Those two ideas sound great too. I will try to put them in this story the best I can. Let's see how I do. **

**Three Bold Eagle-that sounds like an OK idea. I will see what I can do.**

**spyrofan34-Plan B will have to wait, and I'm sorry, but I have no idea what you mean by "i saw bering rico i love that hawk thats my idea".**


	5. Author's note

**Hey, everyone. I'm sorry I'm taking so long to update. I'm just really busy with pilot school and it's real hard for me to get on a computer. I only ever have the time to review which I can only do from my phone.**

**I will try my best to update as soon as possible though. So to all my readers.**

**Ricardo the Black Hawk.**

**chloemcg.**

**Blu100-Jewel100**

**spyrofan34**

**Isaac the shapeshifter**

**Arlene the Scarlet Macaw**

**Cobalt the Spix Macaw**

**RIO2lover100**

**Loco Vampire**

**century99**

**I will try my best to update. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
